1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mounting assembly and assembly method and, more specifically, to a mounting assembly and assembly method for connecting two mating parts of an assembly together with a tight press fit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Common methods for connecting parts in the assembly of consumer and non-consumer electronics, computers, home appliances, and the like, include fastening the parts using glue, screws or clips. Other methods for securing such an assembly include the use of a dowel or a post to expand material upon joining two parts to form a secure connection.
A significant drawback of these conventional methods is the complexity and increased production costs involved in using fastening aids such as glue, screws or clips in the assembly.
Another significant drawback in the conventional methods is that if any of the individual mating parts of the assembly are slightly irregular or formed outside of dimensional tolerance, the mating parts may no longer be able to be connected. A common example of this often arises when a screw hole of one mating piece is not aligned with the receiving screw hole of the corresponding mating piece. As a result of even a slight variation in the production of either mating piece, connection can be made difficult, if not impossible.
Therefore, there is a need for a connection method that reduces both the production time and costs associated with the assembly process. There is also a need for a mounting assembly that allows for a greater tolerance in manufacturing variations of the individual mating parts.